Basement
by duitsu95
Summary: Iceland keeps going to the basement. What is he doing down there?


**Basement Dance**

**Don't ask where this came from. I don't know, it just popped into my head.**

Iceland, Norway, and Denmark were eating a dinner of kjøttkaker, hákarl, and velkomstdrik. Most of their meals went on as Denmark talking about what he did, Norway saying something about magical creatures, and Iceland just sat there. But tonight, something was off. The conversations were the same but there was a feeling of something being hidden. The meal ended with an awkward silence. They all left for their rooms but Iceland went down to the basement. Norway watches as the teenager goes down the steps.

"Denmark, have you noticed anything weird about Iceland lately?"

"Hum? Oh yea I have. Do you suppose the boy finally got himself a girl" he says with a smirk.

"No, he wouldn't go to the basement if it was that."

"Maybe he doesn't want us to see her or it might be a _him_ and he thinks we'll disapprove."

"Maybe…"

The next few days go by in the same routine. Norway and Denmark wonder why Iceland keeps spending more and more time in the basement.

"Trust me; he must be in love to hide this from us."

"I think he would have told us. Or at least we would have heard from someone that he was dating. You know how big of gossips the other countries are." The worried Norwegian paces the living room floor.

"Maybe it's not another country. What if he has fallen for a citizen? After how much of a fuss was made when that Canadian dated a girl who wasn't a country. There is no way he would tell us." The Dane leans back on the couch, remembering hearing the shouts all the way from France and England. He chuckled at the memory, "Maybe he did something to her and doesn't know what to do."

"Like what? Get her pregnant? He wouldn't do that. As much as I love my brother, I know he doesn't have the passion to do anything like that yet."

"You never know. Just because he doesn't talk much doesn't mean he can't posses those feelings. Maybe he thought this was the best way to tell her he loved her. We always told him that actions speak louder than words."

"Since when are you the rational one?" Norway stops in front of Denmark. The Dane shrugs.

"I am the King of Northern Europe." The shorter man rolls his eyes.

After a week, Norway is about ready to rip his hair out from all the worry. That night at dinner, there is an unusually awkward silence. Both of the older nations wanted to ask Iceland about his strange behavior but not knowing how to start. Norway breaks the silence.

"So Iceland, you seem to spend a lot of time in the basement lately." The teen nods his head.

"Is there any particular reason why you go to the basement?" He shakes his head.

"Oh, ok. You know you can tell us anything right?" He nods his head.

The rest of the meal continues as before, in silence. After the meal, Iceland clears the table and goes to the basement. Norway and Denmark watch him as he closes the door. They look at each other and Denmark smiles and nods his head towards the door. As if reading his mind, Norway darts for the door. The Dane grabs his hand. "Hold on", he says in a low voice, "let's just listen for a while."

"Oh, that would be smart." Denmark rolls his eyes. They both press their ears to the door and listen. Music starts to play. The music has a really strong beat, but neither of them can make out any words. Denmark raises an eyebrow. The Dane stands up and opens the door and starts down the stairs. Norway tries to stop him by grabbing his hand but fails and ends up rolling down the stairs. He lands at the bottom with a thud. He is lying upside down. When he looks up he sees Denmark at the top of the steps. He walks down them and helps stand the Norwegian up.

"Nice landing Nor", he smirks.

"Do you see him?" They look around but don't see Iceland. The music is coming from an adjoining room. They walk over to the door and Denmark quickly opens it and walks in, Norway following him. They realize that it is the Lady Gaga song 'Paparazzi' that they heard. Iceland is in the middle of the room moving around in a way that looks easy but painful. He jerks his shoulders one way and then he legs another. He goes down and does the splits real quick, causing both Denmark and Norway to cringe, then goes onto his shoulders and kicks his legs up. He does a front flip and spins around really fast. Making his observers dizzy. In one of his rotations he notices them. He stops suddenly, causing him to fall over. He quickly crawls over to the stereo and turns it off. He turns round and stares at them and they stare at him. His face turns bright red. His eyes wide in fear.

"What are you doing?" Denmark steps towards him. Iceland slides back till he is leaning against it.

"Iceland, do you do this every time you come down here?" The teen nods his head.

"I...I...I was d...d...dancing."

"Why were you dancing? Got a girl you're trying to impress?" the Dane says with a smile. Iceland's eyes go even wider than before. "Does this mean there is? Tell who the lucky girl is."

"N...n...n...n..."

"Oh could it not be a girl? Are you trying to impress a guy? You can tell us, I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl. And I'm sure Nor doesn't either."

"Denmark! Can't you see you're scaring him! Iceland, can you explain all this?"

"I...I...I'm learning how to dance", the teen says quietly.

"We already know that. But why are you dancing?"

"I w...w... want to win the dance-a-thon," Iceland looks away from the two older men.

"That makes more sense than what Denmark theorized." Norway kneels next to him and puts his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Yea I thought you might have got a girl pregnant or were gay and didn't know how to tell us. That would have been more interesting though." Denmark kneels down on the other side of Iceland.

"W..w..WHAT?" Both the older men are taken aback by this outburst. This is the loudest they have ever heard him speak. Some may say he even shouted at them. Denmark puts his hand behind his head.

"Oh nothing. Will you show us what you have for the dance-a-thon?" He smiles. The teen gets up, turns on the music and goes to the middle of the floor. He does some very complicated moves. Norway can tell he loves to dance. _He is doing this for himself. "_Well now we know."

"Know what?" the Dane looks down at the smaller man.

"He is in love", Norway beams.

"With who?"

"With dancing."

**I came up with the idea while I'm in the middle of a writer's block and typed it at about midnight. A little weird but oh well. I know there is a little OOCness but oh well. I don't know what the foods are because I just went to google and looked up Icelandic,Norweigen, and Danish food. I think they are all types of meat. Plz review.**


End file.
